In a dream
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Janet tells Joe about a dream. I suck at summaries so freaking much.Joe/Janet.


**Title**: In a dream.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Joe (I wish) nor Janet belong to me.I would have made that bathroom scene not suitable for kids :)

**Pairing:** Joe/Janet all the freaking way.

**Spoilers:** None.

**A/N:** I'm extremely happy with this,especially since it came out of the blue. Then again,I had plans to write a Persons Unknown fic because there aren't too many.

The dream? totally made it how that happened.

btw Joe OOC? about next one would be better.

Kuddos to my dearest coolest beta evah! Erin,you rock!

She knew it was dangerous; allowing herself to get close to someone she barely even knew. Underneath his kind demeanor was a liar. He had lied to her over and over again. All the lies and all the pain they caused her should have been reason enough to run away from him as fast as humanly possible, or even repeated warnings from Erica should have given her ample reason to run, but she didn't. Despite it all, she found herself in the same spot; with him. It was almost as if he had some sort of magnetic pull on her; something that pushed her towards him in her moments of despair. Maybe it was the fact that he was sweet enough to listen yet gentle enough to envelope her in his embrace and protect her from the world. Maybe it was something that defied description; she really didn't know.

And now, in the solitude of his room, he gave her the space and comfort she needed and cherished.

"I had this weird dream last night," She spoke, eyes glued to the ceiling before her, as Joe lied next to her in his bed.

"What kind of dream," he asked.

"It was late at night and I had just arrived home and, from what I could see, I was by myself," she started to explain. "When I walked into the living room though, there was this huge teddy bear."

"I giant teddy bear," he asked amused.

"See, I told you it was weird," she replied with the same level of amusement. "Anyway, there was a card with it, so I read it and it said 'hold me I'm yours."

"Did you hug him?"

She smiled. There was something odd about the entire situation. Though she remembered the dream very vividly, she regretted talking about it with him. It wasn't that the dream itself was weird, but the fact that he was part of it made everything different.

"I did actually," she whispered. "And he hugged me back."

"The teddy bear hugged you back," Joe asked bemused "It was alive?"

"Sort of. You see, the teddy bear was not actually a teddy bear," she told him. "It was a man dressed in a teddy bear costume…but I didn't know that until I took his mask off."

"Who was it then?"

Turning her face towards him, she met his eyes for the first time since she had invaded his room. She had never been so close to him, not since she found out the truth anyways, and now that he was only inches away, her insides shivered. There was no denying that he was a very attractive man, and had caught her attention from their first meeting, a couple months ago. She had taken the time to admire his features from afar, deciding that his blue-gray eyes with those long eye lashes where her favorite feature.

"It was you," she said, and the silence killed her. She had spoken too much. She had said something that made the situation even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Then what happened," he asked, not even paying attention to her apology and remark.

"What do you mean?"

"After you hugged me and I hugged you back, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just woke up," she shrugged.

"Really?"

He turned on his side to face her and his face moved even closer to hers, allowing his warm breath to softly move over pale cheek and causing her to shiver at the sensation. The proximity was just too much to bear and the way he licked his lips made everything even worse. Even though she wasn't the type of person to act on her impulses, she was tired of hiding and pretending that there was nothing there when she wanted him so badly that it actually physically hurt.

Then he kissed her. Sweetly and gently, caressing her lips like nobody has ever done before. She was lost in the tenderness of his hands, the softness of his lips, the kiss both had been longing for for way too long, was finally happening. They broke apart when the lack of air became an issue, both smiling contently.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he whispered as she touched his face lightly.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess because we've had issues before, I thought you wouldn't want to be near me again." He was partly right. She was extremely hurt and in that hurt she wanted him to stay as far away from her as possible. Even so, there was something deep inside her that propelled her towards him.

"I'm here, am I not?"

"Yes, you are here," he smiled again. She was glad she could see him smiling more often. If possible he looked more attractive than before. "Even if you came here to tell me about that weird dream of yours."

"Hey! That dream might be a sign of some sort. And for what it's worth, the teddy bear was extremely cute."

"If that's a sign that you think I'm cute then..."

"I don't need to have a strange dream to know how cute you are," she interrupted him and giggled at seeing him blush. Never thought a tough guy like Joe could blush at one of her compliments. Adorable was probably a good definition.

"Well thank you, Janet" he answered politely. "I may say that I think you are extremely cute yourself."

"You better."

"Always"

She couldn't figure out what that dream meant, or if it was a sign or not, but she was sure thankful for it. She wasn't sure if things between her and Joe would ever be good, but they were sure heading a good direction.

At least they way he kissed her told her so.

**THE END!**

**Love it? hate it? lemme know! Comments are my crack :)**


End file.
